Clankriege/Strategien
= Vorbereitungstag = Mitgliederwahl und Vorbereitung Es sollten auf jeden Fall nur Mitglieder ausgewählt werden, die auch auf "Grün" stehen. Falls ein Mitglied auf "Rot" steht, sollte derjenige vorher gefragt werden, ansonsten besteht die Gefahr, dass dieser Spieler nicht angreift/angreifen kann/will. Clankrieg sollte nicht zu oft gestartet werden, da manche Spieler dann keine Lust mehr haben, ein bis zweimal die Woche ist effektiv. Auch sollte man darauf achten, ob diejenigen Spieler auch aktiv sind; ein Blick auf die Minen/Sammler, die Anzahl gespendeter/erhaltener Truppen, aber auch Clankriegssterne kann da Wunder bewirken. Der Clan sollte zudem nicht auf "Offen für alle" sthen, manche Clans schicken nämlich ein Mitglied zum Gegner, um die Clanburgtruppen/Fallen auszuspionieren. Deshalb sollte jeder Älteste/(Vize-) Anführer nachschauen, ob es sich um ein Mitglied aus diesem Clan handelt. Große Kriegsclans stehen während eines Krieges meist auf "Geschlossen", da teils auch Zweitaccounts geschickt werden. Dies passiert aber selten, "Nur auf Einladung" ist die sinnvollste Lösung Die Burgen füllen Die Clanburg ist, wenn mit Truppen gefüllt, eine sehr gute Verteidigung. Deshalb sollte in jedem Krieg jede Burg komplett gefüllt sein. Was sollte rein? Sehr gute Einheiten * Drache: Sehr gut, da er viele Lebenspunkte hat und einigermaßen hohen Flächenschaden macht. Da er fliegt, schießen Truppen meist nicht sofort auf ihn. Er kann auch durch Zauber nicht zerstört werden. * Lavahund: Hat enorm viele Lebenspunkte. Der Schaden ist fast unmerklich, was bei dieser Truppe allerdings nicht wirklich wichtig ist. Lenkt Truppen sehr, sehr lange ab, zusätzlich mit den Lavawelpen, die als eine Art zweites Leben anzusehen sind. Jedoch fast nutzlos gegen Drachen und Lavaloonion-Angriffe * Ballon: Ballons-Level 5+ können bei Spielern, die nichts gegen Lufttruppen dabei haben, sehr effektiv sein. Allerdings schießen und bewegen sie sich sehr langsam und können keine Lufttruppen angreifen, was sie mit ihrem Fallschaden aber wieder wettmachen. Gute Einheiten * Lakai: Gut in niedrigen Burgen, wenn man nichts gegen Lufttruppen dabei hat. Erst in der Masse wirklich nützlich. Allerdings werden sie mit einem Gift/Blitzzauber leicht zerstört. * Walküre: Sehr effektiv gegen Truppen der Gruppe 1 wegen ihres großen Flächenschadens. In niedrigen Clanburgen ist sie sehr effektiv, kann jedoch keine Lufttruppen erreichen. * Magier: Eine gute Einheit, die durch ihren Flächenschaden einen Angriff zunichte machen kann, wenn nicht vorher rausgelockt. Aber leider anfällig für Giftzauber. * Bogenschütze: Eigentlich eine sehr gute Einheit, wird jedoch mit einem Gift/Blitzzauber leicht zerstört. In Massen dauert es jedoch ewig, alle herauszulocken. Gut in niedrigen Burgen. Eine Allzweckwaffe/Lückenfüller sozusagen. * Hexe: Gehört zum Teil auch in die Rubrik "Nicht so gute Einheiten", da sowohl der Gift- wie auch der Blitzzauber ihre größten Feinde sind, weswegen sie in ihrer Stärke abgenommen hat. Wenn der Gift-/Blitzzauber die Hexe verfehlt, kann sie ihren Gegnern - mithilfe der Skelette - extreme Probleme bereiten. Nicht so gute Einheiten * Barbar: Gute Einheit, kann jedoch keine Lufttruppen erreichen, und wird einem Gift/Blitzzauber leicht zerstört. Gut in niedrigen Burgen. * Kobold: Nicht sehr gut, da Kobolde nicht viel Schaden aushalten, und mit Gift/Blitzzauber leicht zerstört werden. Dafür fügen sie hohen Schaden zu. * Golem: Hat viele Lebenspunkte. Der Schaden ist relativ gering. Außerdem braucht er viel Platz. Im Vergleich zum Lavahund ist dieser Golem deutlich schlechter, da er sich nur in 2 Teile teilt und weniger Trefferpunkte hat. * Riese: Hat zwar viele Leben, aber der Schaden ist nicht so gut und er kann keine Lufttruppen erreichen. * Schweinereiter: Hat zwar viele Leben, und guten Schaden, kann aber keine Lufttruppen erreichen. * P.E.K.K.A.: Hat sehr viele Leben und viel Schaden, kann jedoch keine Lufttruppen erreichen. Durch die niedrige Angriffsgeschwindigkeit ist P.E.K.K.A. aber leider sehr schnell besiegt. Komplett machtlos gegen viele kleinere Einheiten. Nutzlose Einheiten * Mauerbrecher: Hat einen niedrigen Flächenschaden und kaum Leben, stirbt spätestens nach seiner Selbstsprengung. Nutzlos. * Heiler: Nutzlos, da Clanburgtruppen meist schneller sterben, als sie geheilt werden können. Es sei denn, dass Helden vorhanden sind, diese werden dann gut geheilt! Hier ein paar Vorschläge, wie man Burgen sinnvoll füllen könnte: 10 Plätze * 2 Magier, 2 Bogenschützen * 1 Walküre, 1 Lakai/2 Bogenschützen 15 Plätze * 3 Magier, 3 Bogenschützen * 1 Walküre, 1 Magier, 1 Lakai, 1 Bogenschütze 20 Plätze * 1 Drache * 5 Magier * 1 Walküre, 3 Magier/2 Magier + 2 Lakaien 25 Plätze ''' * 1 Drache, 1 Magier, 1 Bogenschütze * 1 Drache, 1 Ballon * 5 Magier, 1 Ballon * 2 Walküren, 1 Magier, 1 Ballon * 2 Hexen, 1 Bogenschütze/1 Barbar '''30 Plätze * 1 Drache, 2 Magier, 2 Bogenschützen * 1 Drache, 1 Walküre, 2 Bogenschützen/1 Lakai * 1 Lavahund * 2 Hexen, 1 Magier, 2 Bogenschützen/2 Barbaren 35 Plätze * 1 Drache, 3 Magier, 3 Bogenschützen * 1 Drache, 1 Magier, 1 Walküre, 3 Bogenschützen/1 Lakai und 1 Bogenschütze * 1 Lavahund, 1 Ballon * 2 Hexen, 2 Magier, 3 Bogenschützen/3 Barbaren * 2 Hexen, 1 Walküre, 1 Bogenschütze/ Barbar Tipps für Profis # Burgen gleich komplett vollmachen. Dann hat es der Gegner schwerer zu erraten, was drinnen ist. # In manche Burgen etwas anderes tun. Das gibt eine (böse) Überraschung beim Gegner! # Alle Burgen in den letzten 10 Minuten vollmachen. Der Gegner denkt, dass keiner die Burgen füllt (inaktiver Clan), und die ersten Angreifer trainieren keine Truppen um die Truppen zu töten... und erleben schließlich eine sehr böse Überraschung. Macht das am besten, wenn ihr keinen Kriegsclan als Gegner habt, und selbst noch nicht viele Siege habt. Man muss sich jedoch gut absprechen, das kann in die Hose gehen! Verteidigungsaufbau Sehr wichtig für einen Krieg sind gute Verteidigungsdörfer, oft wird mit teuren, starken Truppen angegriffen. Schau dir auf jeden Fall alle Wiederholungen auf dein Kriegsdorf an, um Schwächen zu erkennen und auszubessern. Da sämtliche verfügbaren Rohstoffe vom Spiel generiert werden, musst du deine Rohstoffe hier nicht schützen, versuche zu verhindern, dass 3 Sterne geholt werden: Andere Gebäude * Clanburg: Ab Rathaus 7 sollte man die Burg gut in der Dorfmitte platzieren, sodass sie nicht direkt (im kompletten Radius stehen Gebäude) oder nur schwer herausgelockt werden kann (im Bearbeitungsmodus auf Reichweite achten) Ab Rathaus 9 sollte das auch mit Schweinereitern nicht mehr möglich sein. * Rathaus: Sollte gut geschützt sein, wie bei einem Pokaldorf. Es gibt jedoch auch die Taktik, wenn man einer der stärksten im Krieg ist, das Rathaus raus zu stellen. Schwache Gegner greifen dann nur für den Beutebonus an, und "verschwenden" einen Angriff. Allerdings geschieht das nicht in allen gegnerischen Clans und es bedeutet einen sicheren (zusätzlichen) Stern für den Gegner. Falls du das Rathaus rausstellen willst, frag vorher bitte den Anführer, ob du es darfst. Bei Anti-3-Stern Basen muss das Rathaus auch nicht komplett in der Mitte stehen, sondern leicht außerhalb, um den Gegner zwar 2 Sterne zu ermöglichen, aber keine drei. Diese Taktik ist vor allem für Rathaus 8&9 sinnvoll * Lager: Vor Verteidigungen (meist Luftabwehr) stellen, die hohen Trefferpunkte halten Truppen lange auf. Sie brauchen nicht extra geschützt zu werden, da die Rohstoffe vom Spiel generiert werden * Rohstoffsammler, (Dunkle-)Kasernen, Labor, (Dunkle-)Zauberfabrik, Armeelager, Bauhütten: Haben bis auf die nicht so hohen Trefferpunkte keinen Sinn, setze sie in Reichweite einer Verteidigung rings um das Dorf herum, damit Truppen eventuell außen rum laufen. Eine Taktik ist auch, je eines dieser Gebäude (meist eine Bauhütte) in eine Ecke zu stellen, dass hat schon so manchen dritten Stern verhindert. Jedoch macht diese Taktik es leichter, 50% zu holen. Verteidigung * Luftabwehr: Gut in die Dorfmitte stellen, auf allen Rathausstufen wird oft mit Ballons, Drachen und Lavahunden angegriffen. * Infernos: Einen auf Single und einen auf Multi, der Single macht die Truppen mit viel Leben sehr schnell kaputt und der Multi zerstört (Beispiel : GoWiPe) die Magier sehr schnell. * X-Bögen: Aufgrund ihrer hohen Reichweite sollten X-Bögen in der Mitte und im Bodenmodus stehen. So können sie viel Schaden verursachen, bevor sie zerstört werden. Jedoch ist auch der Luftmodus keine schlechte Lösung, wird man oft mit Luft angegriffen. * Minenwerfer: Rathaus 7 und Niedriger sollten sie gut in der Mitte haben,da er über lange Zeit den Gegner schwächt. Rathaus 8 und höher etwas weiter außen, damit es schwerer wird, 50% zu holen * Magiertürme: Niedrige Rathäuser sollten ihn ebenfalls in der Mitte haben, er kann guten Schaden verursachen. Bei höheren Rathäusern (7+) sollte er aber etwas weiter draußen und in der Nähe einer Riesenbombe stehen, damit Schweinereiter leichter getötet werden können. * Bogenschützentürme: Bogenschützentürme sollten wegen ihrer hohen Reichweite, und der Fähigkeit, Lufttruppen zu erreichten, weiter außen stehen (Anti 50%).Einige sollten jedoch die Dorfmitte erreichen können, um Truppen mit viel Leben davon abzuhalten, das Rathaus zu erreichen. * Kanonen: Für Kanonen gilt eigentlich das selbe wie für Bogenschützentürme, platziere sie am besten zwischen ihnen * Verborgene Tesla: Am besten in der Dorfmitte, um P.E.K.K.A.s zu zerstören. Jedoch können sie auch außen stehen, um den Angreifer überraschend an 50% zu hindern. Eine weitere Taktik sind Tesla in den Ecken, da sie unsichtbar sind, bis 51% geholt wurden, und nicht mit 1 Bogenschützen zerstört werden können. Jedoch wird deine Verteidigung dadurch schwächer. * Luftfeger: So hinstellen und drehen, dass die Truppen von der Luftabwehr weggeblasen werden, das kostet Zeit. Nicht nach außen, sonst wird er mit ein paar Truppen leicht zerstört. * König: Der König sollte nicht rausgelockt werden können, und sollte am besten in der Dorfmitte stehen, da er viel Schaden hat und daher bei Truppen mit bevorzugtem Ziel viel Schaden verursachen kann. * Königin: Ebenfalls gut in der Dorfmitte platzieren, eine über Mauern schießende Königin kann für den Angreifer sehr ärgerlich sein, und ihn viele Truppen kosten. Zudem kann sie auch Lufttruppen erreichen. * Wächter: Auch diese Held sollte in die Dorfmitte, idealerweise sollten dabei beide Helden dauerhaft in seinem Radius sein. Fallen * Bombe: Bei niedrigen am besten in Reichweite des Minenwerfers stellen, das gibt den Truppen dann den Rest. Bei höheren Rathäusern am besten mehrere nebeneinander stellen, das kann Truppen der Gruppe 1 dann leicht zerstören. * Sprungfalle: Am besten dort hinstellen, wo viele Truppen durchlaufen. Bei höheren Rathausstufen am besten neben Verteidigungen, das ist enorm effektiv gegen Schweinereiter. Bis zu Rathaus 7 ist es auch eine gute Taktik, Lücken in den Mauern zu haben, und Sprungfallen in sie zu setzen. Das macht das Zerstören mit Riesen sehr schwer. * Luftbombe: Bei Rathaus 6 und niedriger am besten beide neben die Luftabwehr, um Ballons vom Himmel zu holen. Auf höheren Rathäusern verteilen, um Lakaien und Ballons zu schwächen. * Riesenbombe: Nie nach außen stellen, damit sie nicht von einem Bogenschützen ausgelöst werden können. Am besten neben Verteidigungen oder in den innersten Ring stellen, um Schweinereiter und alle Truppen der Gruppe 1 zu töten. Ab Rathaus 8 sollte man eine Doppelriesenbombe in der Mitte haben, das gibt Schweinereitern den Rest * Suchende Luftmine: Am besten zur Luftabwehr stellen, damit Drachen und Lavahunde, die diese beschießen, sterben, sodass die Luftabwehr mehr Schaden verursachen kann * Skelettfalle: Neben wichtigen Verteidigungsgebäuden oder dem Rathaus platzieren, die Ablenkung kann reichen, um Truppen kurz vor knapp doch noch zu töten. Ob sie auf Luft oder Boden steht, ist Erfahrungssache. = Kampftag = Am Kampftag kann dein Clan zeigen, was er kann. Die beste Vorbereitung nützt nichts, wenn nun alles schief geht. Strategien für den Kampftag Es gibt die verschiedensten Strategien, jedoch geht es in allen Strategien darum, wer welche Nummer macht und wann angreift. 2-Sterne-Taktik '(einfach) Die einfachste Taktik der Welt: Jeder sucht sich den stärksten Gegner, wo er mindestens 2 Sterne, besser 3 Sterne holt, erfahrungsgemäß werden es meist sogar mehr. Such dir jedoch nicht zu schwache Gegner aus, die Schwächeren schaffen die Stärkeren sonst nicht. '''Jeder sein Spiegelbild '(einfach) Auch eine beliebte Taktik für kleinere Kriegsclans. Für den ersten Angriff macht jeder seine Nummer. Wenn alle (die meisten) angegriffen haben, mit dem zweiten Angriff den stärksten Gegner, wo man noch 2 Sterne holt nehmen. Variation: Jeder greift mit dem ersten Angriff eine (zwei) Nummern niedriger an. Empfiehlt sich bei schwereren Gegnern. '''Zuweisen (mittel) Eine beliebte Taktik in aufsteigenden Kriegsclans: Jedem Spieler, bzw. einer Gruppe von Spielern wird mittels Rundnachricht von einem Vize/Anführer eine Nummer vorgegeben (Tauschen nach Abstprache meist erlaubt), die für ihn schaffbar ist. Diese sollte schnellstmöglich zerstört werden. Mit dem zweiten Angriff bekommt man entweder erneut einen zugewiesen, oder es wird von unten nach oben angegriffen 3 Gruppen (mittel) Für leicht fortgeschrittene Clans, mit verschieden starken Spielern Man bildet drei ungefähr gleich große Angriffsgruppen, am besten nach Rathausstufe. Hier mal am Beispiel eines Clans mit RH 5-9: Zuerst greifen die Rathaus 5&6 an, und versuchen unten mit beiden Angriffen möglichst viel zu holen. Dann greifen die Rathaus 7er an, holen evtl. noch Sterne unten mit den ersten Angriff (wenn unten gut aufgeräumt wurde, kann der zweite Angriff oben verwendet werden), mit dem zweiten versuchen sie ihre Nummern. Zum Schluss greifen die Rathaus 8&9er an, versuchen genau wie die Rathaus 7er, mit dem ersten Angriff unten aufzuräumen, und dann oben Sterne zu holen. Ziel der Taktik ist, dass jeder Spieler gegen seine Rathausstufe +-1 kämpfen muss. Mit dieser Taktik holt man, meist so 75% der verfügbaren Sterne, je mehr unterschiedliche Rathausstufen, desto effektiver die Taktik. Variante: Es werden vom Vize so genannte "Aufräumer" bestimmt, die ihre Angriffe erst spät nutzen, und am Ende nochmal nachbessern 'Bottom to Top' (mittel - schwer) Eine sehr starke, einfache, aber bei großen Kriegen auch sehr aufwendige Strategie, Zuerst nutzt der unterste alle Angriffe, dann der darüber, und so weiter und so fort. Jedergreift den an, wo er am meisten holen kann. So sind am Ende eines Kriegs viele Dörfer gedreiert und man hat oft gewonnen Der große Nachteil ist aber, das vorallem ab 20 vs. 20 es nicht mehr möglich ist, ohne Juwelen zu spielen. Daher ist diese Strategie (mit Außnahme von 10 vs. 10) nur etwas für erfahrene Kieger mit vielen Siegen Angriffe *Suche dir nur Gegner, wo du gewinnst, Niederlagen können kostspielig sein, da du keinen Beutebonus erhältst. Gehe auch nicht auf außenstehende Rathäuser, versuche immer 3 Sterne zu holen, oder immerhin die 50%. *Dein Clan braucht den Sieg, sonst bekommt ihr nur wenig Bonusbeute. Deshalb trainiere auch teure Truppen und helfe Clankameraden, indem du ihre Anfragen für den Krieg auch mal mit sehr guten Truppen erfüllst. *Starte keinen Angriff ohne volle Zauber, volle Armee und volle Clanburg! Schreibt in deine Truppenanfrage rein, dass es für Krieg ist und fordere Truppen, die dir in deinem Angriff helfen. *Greife nur an, wenn du dich nicht bewegst (nicht im Auto, Zug, usw.), sonst kann ein Funkloch dir den Angriff versauen. Wenn möglich, greife über ein gutes (öffentliche sind manchmal nicht so stabil) W-Lan an. *Pass auf, dass keine App-Aktualisierungen im Hintergrund laufen, bzw. beende nicht benötigte Hintergrundapps. Ansonsten kann das Spiel ruckeln, was in Angriffen nicht so gut ist *Der Akku sollte noch mindestens 10% (besser 20%) haben, damit sich dein Gerät nicht mitten im Kampf abschaltet. *Falls dein Ziel schon mal angegriffen wurde, schau dir unbedingt die Wiederholung an. Dann weißt du, wo sich Bomben verstecken, die Tesla stehen und was in der Burg ist. *Schau dir den Gegner vor dem Angriff gut an. Kontrolliere, wie viele Truppen in der Burg sind und wie man sie rauslocken kann. Suche auch nach Lücken, wo sich Fallen verstecken könnten. Überlege, von welcher Seite du angreifen willst. *Setze alle nötigen Truppen im Kampf. Versuche nicht, Truppen einzusparen, schau immer, dass mindestens 20 Sekunden vor Ende alles zerstört ist, damit es keine 99% werden. *Vergesse nicht die Helden zu zünden, habe am Besten während des Kampfes ein Auge auf die Lebensleiste (unten in der Truppenauswahl) *Breche niemals einen Kampf ab, solange noch Truppen im Feld sind/du noch verfügbare Truppen hast. Sollte es Unentschieden ausgehen, gewinnt der Clan mit der höheren Gesamtzerstörung; jedes Prozent kann siegentscheidend sein. Außerdem löst du so noch ein paar Fallen aus, deren Positionen der nächste Angreifer dann kennt. *Und das wichtigste zum Schluss, immer die Clanburg rauslocken! Das ist mit Abstand der häufigste und fatalste Fehler bei Angriffen. Nehme immer 20-30 Bogenschützen, ein paar Magier, so 10-15 Lakaien, König '''und '''Queen oder einen Drachen mit. Wenn du es nicht schaffst, die Clanburg zu zerstören, also noch Truppen mit hohem (Flächen-)Schaden (oder viele kleine Truppen) herumlaufen und du nichts mehr hast, was sie erreichen kann, versuche noch ein paar Prozente zu holen oder bestimmte Stellen auf Fallen zu testen. So wird es für den nächsten leichter. Angriffsstrategien Hier eine Auswahl beliebter Strategien (fügt eure eigenen hinzu): Barch (bis Rathaus 4) Ballon-Rush Riesen-Heiler Riesen-Magier (bis Rh7, evtl mit Barbaren) Dragzapping Dragonrush GoWiPe Schweinereiter-Rush Gohog Gowawi LavaLooNion Quatro-LavaLoon GoWiWI Häufige Szenarien und wie man damit umgeht Keiner von uns greift an Hab Geduld, manche greifen nicht gleich am Anfang an. Eventuell schläft auch gerade ein Großteil des Clans. Falls du ein (Vize-)Anführer bist, schreibe eine Rundnachricht, sei aber nicht zu aufdringlich und bleibe freundlich. Der Gegner greift nicht an Manche Clans greifen erst spät an, um den Gegner den Eindruck zu verleihen, sie würden gar nicht angreifen. Lasst euch nicht davon irritieren, greift an, auch wenn kaum (keine) Gegenwehr kommt Ich kann nirgendwo neue Sterne holen Kontrolliere nochmal genau, vielleicht gibt es ja irgendwo doch noch einen. Wenn wirklich alle schaffbaren Gegner schon gedreiert sind, such dir den stärksten Gegner, wo du einen Stern holen kannst, und hol dir die Bonusbeute, bzw. trainiere eine (evtl. neue) Angriffsstrategie auf einen schon besiegten Gegner. Für beides gibt es normal keinen Ärger, sprich dich jedoch am besten mit einem Vize ab. Oder hol sicher 3 Sterne für die Prozente, die über Sieg und Niederlage entscheiden können. Mein Clan hat schon gewonnen/verloren Wenn dein Clan hoffnungslos verloren hat, und es unmöglich ist, noch zu gewinnen (rechne mit allem), kannst du auch auf Beutebonus gehen. Das gleiche gilt, wenn der Gegner keine Chance mehr hat, doch noch zu gewinnen. Schau aber lieber zweimal nach, und gehe lieber kurz vor Schluss auf Beutejagd, oder wenn ein Vize es erlaubt. Ich habe meinen Angriff versaut Sei nicht zu traurig, das kann mal passieren. Sieh dir am besten die Wiederholung an, und achte auf Fehler. Rede auch mit deinen Clankameraden darüber, lass dir Tipps für den nächsten Angriff geben. Wenn es häufiger passiert, solltest du eine neue Taktik probieren, oder im PvP die Taktik üben. Kategorie:Clankriege